


Habentis Maleficia

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Halloween, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa go to a Halloween party.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Habentis Maleficia

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still thinking about shaq's tweet about the knott's berry farm ride

"You look hot," Brooke said to Vanessa as Vanessa slid on a pair of thigh high leather boots.

"Thanks, you look disgusting." Brooke laughed as she finished up putting fake warts on her face. They were witches for Halloween; Brooke was the classic long nosed crooked hat witch while Vanessa was a sexy, new age witch. She was wearing a latex dress with fishnet tights and a long black cloak, while Brooke wore a long black dress with Converse.

"Those shoes just scream witch." Vanessa giggled as she mocked Brooke's sneakers.

"Oh shut up, you know I couldn't find those pointy pumps in time." Vanessa rolled her eyes and they went out to Brooke's car. They hopped in and drove to the house where the most talked about Halloween party was. Once they arrived, they gawked at the house; it was spookily decorated with fog machines and strobes light out front, adorned with skeletons, graves, ghosts, and limbs sticking out of the grass.

There were people partying in the front yard, drinking and smoking and Brooke and Vanessa went inside. The large suburban house was filled to the brim with people; everyone was wearing cool costumes and they all had a drink in their hand.

"Oh my gosh hi guys!" Brooke and Vanessa looked and saw their friend Kameron waving.

"Kam!" They gave her a hug and smiled.

"You two look so cute." 

"Thanks, so do you." They all walked to the kitchen and grabbed some vodka.

"Cheers to the spookiest day of the year!" They bumped their red cups together and downed the alcohol. Kameron went off to see her other friends while Brooke and Vanessa went to the living room, sitting down on the already crowded couch. They were squished uncomfortably close to each other so Vanessa got up and sat on Brooke's lap. Brook wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist and took another sip from her cup. Vanessa suddenly turned around and stared at Brooke.

"What?" Vanessa blinked a few times before smirking. She leaned into Brooke's ear and started whispering.

"Wanna leave this lame party?" Brooke looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Lame? This party's cool!" Vanessa rolled her eyes; Brooke never got hints.

"We could stay," Vanessa started, and trailed her fingers along Brooke's breasts through the fabric of the dress.

"Or we could go back to your place and fuck." Brook thought for a moment.

"Or or, we could stay AND fuck." Vanessa laughed.

"Get some more drinks in me and that might just be a viable option." She stood up and they went back to the kitchen and filled their cups to the brim with tequila. Vanessa was starting to feel a little tipsy and she danced along to Bela Lugosi's Dead, swaying to the guitar riffs and drums.

"You're a shit dancer." Brooke laughed at her girlfriend and Vanessa flipped her off.

"Like you can do better." Brooke nodded.

"Touché." Vanessa stopped dancing and stepped closer to Brooke.

"I want you." Brooke deviously smiled as Vanessa took her hand and went upstairs. They went into one bedroom and it was occupied by Kameron and some dude getting it on. They quickly shut the door and started cracking up.

"Why you laughing, that's gon be us in a few minutes." Brooke laughed harder and they finally found a vacant bedroom. Right after Brooke shut the door, Vanessa kissed her. Well, tried at least. Brooke's prosthetic witch nose completely got in the way and bumped Vanessa on her nose. They laughed and Brooke took it off before kissing Vanessa for real this time. Their black lipstick clashed, no evidence of it smearing all over each other's lips.

Vanessa took off her cloak while Brooke took her hat, and Vanessa lied down on the bed, spreading her legs. Brooke had a hard time lifting up Vanessa's skin tight latex dress but pulled it up anyway and slid down her fishnets and thong to her boots. 

"Ness, I can't really uh," Brooke pointed to her boots and Vanessa sighed, feeling lazy and not wanting to have to take off her boots. She pulled down the zippers nevertheless and pulled off her boots, pulling off her fishnets and thong all the way off as well. She spread her legs again and Brooke got on the bed and went down on her. She licked Vanessa's folds and delved her tongue inside of her before circling her tongue on her clit. Vanessa moaned as Brooke sucked and slurped on her swollen clit, and when she slid two fingers into her and curled them up, Vanessa came hard. She squirted all over Brooke's face and when she was finished, Brooke lapped up her juices and got up.

"Oh shit." Vanessa looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Brooke pressed her lips together, suppressing a laugh.

"There's lipstick all over your pussy." Vanessa sighed in relief.

"I thought something was wrong, don't scare me like that." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"It is Halloween after all, I'm entitled to one good scare." Vanessa giggled and put her costume back on, getting up on shaky legs after she did so. 

"You want me to return the favor?" Vanessa asked but Brooke shook her head no.

"I'd rather just go home and eat some candy." Vanessa rolled her eyes and smile.

"You're such a nerd." They said bye to Kameron and left the party to go home and eat candy. They turned on John Carpenter's Halloween and snuggled together on the couch, tearing open Milky Ways and Reese's peanut butter cups and stuffing their faces with the delectable chocolate.


End file.
